1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to task management and particularly to the ordering and customisation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Task management is often at least partially automated these days, particularly scheduling and resource allocation. However, the generation of appropriate task sequences, prior to scheduling and resource allocation, in the light of actual constraints and circumstances, remains a challenge.
It is known to apply automation to processes. For instance, the Enterprise Integration Laboratory of the University of Toronto has published material such as the report “Integrated Supply Chain Mangement Project” by Mark S Fox, Mihai Barbuceanu, Mahamud Gani and Chris Beck which can be seen at the world wide web Website.eil.utoronto.ca/iscm-descr.html. This focuses on the management of business processes as they are executed.